1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the simulation of the appearance, and hence of the identity, of a doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulation of alternative identities of a doll provides much amusement and enjoyment for children, especially if the child is an only child and has no one else to play with. The most common expedient to accomplish alternative identities is to provide actual alternative sets of garb or clothing for a doll, however this necessitates costly and bulky extra items of manufacture, and also necessitates the laborious effort of undressing and dressing the doll. The sets of doll clothing tend to get torn during play or to be lost by the child so that the useful life of the clothing is limited. However, in the prior art, dolls have been made and sold which come complete with several alternative sets of actual doll clothing, each set of clothing differing from the others so that simulation of a specific identity is accomplished by dressing the doll in a particular set of clothing.
Other expedients of minor significance entail the provision of a mask or plurality of masks for the doll's head. Typical prior art of this nature includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,220; 1,926,139; 1,566,801 and 1,059,178.
The provision of amusing appurtenances for usage in conjunction with a doll has been practiced. For example, a toy musical cradle for usage with a doll is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,856.